


Shirtless Dean Eating Pie

by TheAssbuttOfCassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, Art, Dean Loves Pie, Literally just shirtless on a stool eating pie, Other, Pie, Shirtless, Shirtless Dean, Shirtless Dean Winchester, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbuttOfCassbutt/pseuds/TheAssbuttOfCassbutt
Summary: Such an original title.Literally just some art I drew of Dean Winchester sat on a stool eating some pie. Oh and he's shirtless. And his eyes are closed. And the pie is dripping off the fork onto Dean. Basically just a giant 4 year old, wearing more food than he's eating.





	Shirtless Dean Eating Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or whatever, I always make time to reply :3

Ah, shit, I forgot the nipples again...

 

I always forget the damn nipples.


End file.
